The Summer to Remember
by wwerroxs
Summary: Fanfiction #3 woohoo! So this fanfiction is a multicouple fic. The couples include Randy/Maria, Cody/Kelly, and John/Mickie. Its about this group of gang and there last summer together, before they head out to college. Will feelings unraval between them?
1. Movies

It was a bright sunny day in New York City. The fiesty redhead Maria, was in her room with one of her closest friends Kelly. It was the first day of summer vacation to start. Kelly and Maria were doing there usual talking about what girls talk about; boys. Kelly had something to tell Maria.

"Omg are you serious" the redhead said, not exactly grasping what Kelly just said.

"Dead serious" the bombshell blonde squealed.

"Ahh! I'm so happy for you girl" Maria said attacking her with a hug.

"Thanxs Hun. Who wouldv'e ever thought that me and Cody would get together."

"I know right, it was unexpected. But I think you guys look soo good together." Maria said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude you and Kelly are together?" Randy asked while playing his Xbox with John.

"Yeah man we are" Cody said looking up from his laptop screen.

"You guys use to hate each others guts. Everytime we were all together you guys wanted to kill one another, so how did this miracle happen" John said not taking his eyes off at the screen.

"Miracle?" Cody said chuckling. "Well you know how I needed help with my science project a couple of months ago?"

"Uh yeah" Randy said.

"Yeah so I asked her to help me. Well I actually I begged her, and we spend alot of time together. We didn't tell anyone, and you know it just happened. We actually got along, shes just great" Cody said smiling at the thought of her.

"Awhh our little Codster is in love" Randy said pinching his cheeks playfully.

"Aw so cutee" John said in a girly tone.

"Shut up guys" Cody said smiling and blushing.

Randy and John both laugh at him and pat his back. "Anyways, enough of Cody's girly emotions, are we still going to the movies later?" Randy said looking at his best friends.

"Hell yeah! best way to start our summer vacation" John said pumping up.

"Tell me about it dude, this summer has to be the best" Cody said.

"Yeah its the last summer before we head out to college man" Randy said

"Exactly dude, you told the girls?"

"Yeap i told Ria, she said she'll tell the others too." Randy said taking a sip of his coke.

"Ohh you told Ria" John said raising his eyebrows playfully at him and nudging him.

"Dude, whats that suppose to mean" Randy said looking at him with a look.

"You know exactly what it means" Cody said.

"No i actually don't, please tell" Randy said sarcatically.

"Dude stop hiding your feelings for her, we know your like in love with her" John said.

"But im not, me and her are best friends you hear that BEST FRIENDS, since lik the 8th grade" Randy said.

"so?" John said shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Best friends? do you know what that means?" Randy said.

"I don't know.. lovers?" John said shrugging.

"Damn your gay and stupid!" Randy said

"I gotta agree with him on that one" Cody said laughing.

Maria, Mickie, and Kelly are all over at Maria's house waiting for the guys to pick them up. Maria was wearing jean shorts, a plain green shirt, sandals, her hair in a messy but cute ponytail. Mickie was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a flowery strapless shirt with her hair in a messy french braid. Kelly was wearing a strapless but comfy looking dress with her natural straight blond hair out.

"Wait. What movie are we even watching?" Kelly said putting her mascara down on the table.

"Paranormal activity 2 Kelly" Maria said laughing at her.

"Ouu scary, but i'll have Cody to hold so its alright" Kelly said going to her dream world and thoughts of Cody.

"I still can't believe you guys are together" Mickie said reading her magazine.

"Well believe it, cuz we are" Kelly said.

"I know, so when are they even coming, isnt the movie about to start" Mickie said looking at Maria.

"Yeah i have no idea where those retarts are" Maria said checking her phone.

"You want me to call cod-

DING DONG

"Nevermind, there here" Kelly said excited.

"Here lemme get i-" Maria said before Kelly cut her off.

"WAIT!" kelly yelled which startled both Mickie and Maria. Kelly takes the comb from Maria's dresser and starts fixing her hair. "Okay now" Kelly said satisfied with the way she looked.

"Alrighty" Maria said with a slight giggle. She goes over to the door and opens it. "Well hello boys its about time you came"

"Hey maria!" Cody said doing their little handshake with her.

"Little red wats popping" John said giving her a knuckle punch.

"heyy hey cutie" Randy said coming in and giving her a hug.

"Hey loserr" Maria said hugging him back.

"Hey beautiful" Cody said looking at Kelly.

"Hey Cody kins, you look nice" Kelly said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Okay enough love you guys wanna go already" Mickie said getting her purse.

"Let's hit it" John said.

- In the cinema

"Ugh i don't wanna miss the trailers in the beginning" Kelly said tugging at Cody's arm.

"Me either" Mickie said.

"But we still have to get the food girls" Cody said.

"Why don't you guys go and get the seats and watch your trailers I'll get the food." Randy suggested.

"You sure you'll get to hold all of it?" Maria asked.

"No, so your staying with me" Randy said smiling at her.

"Fine, just because the trailers are so boring" Maria said.

"Kay then don't be late guys, and let's go" John said.

"We won't." Randy said.

"Okay so we gotta get popcorn, sodas, nachos oh and Reese cups!" Maria said standing in line.

"Why do you love Reese cups so much?"

"Hello chocolate and peanut butter is the best combination" Maria said giving him a duh face.

"Noo chocoate and caremal now that's yummy" Randy said giving her a duh look.

"You know I can't argue with that too" Maria said thinking about it.

Randy looks at her and smiles.  
><em>She is so damn perfect..<em>

"We can literally talk about anything, even chocolate" Randy said chuckling.

"I know right. We are so wierd" Maria said shaking her head, and laughing.

-Now after they get the food, in the theater near the end of the movie.

"Omg not the baby! dont take him you demon bitch" Maria said screaming at the wide screen.

Randy was scared as hell and was siinking in his seat. John was covering his face with his hands, scrared as well.

Mickie on the other hand was eating popcorn and laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you women" John said looking at her laugh.

"What? its funny, don't you think" Mickie said.

"Uh no, im shitting in my pants, its scary as fuck." John said widing his eyes.

"Wimp" Mickie said then turning her head to watch the movie.

Kelly wad holding Cody while scared to death. "Shit, whoose idea was it to watch this movie again"

"Mickie and Maria obviously" Cody said shaking his head.

"Imma get those two later" Kelly said with a vengeful expression on her face.

Now after the movie, almost half of the gang is scared outta there mind.

"Shit man that was the shit, I feel so pumped!" Maria said excited.

"I know! it was so funny to see these wimps shitting in there pants." Mickie said laughing.

"I know same here, these wimps" Randy said pretending to play along.

"You were the biggest wimp in that theatre!" Mickie said.

"We are never watching a scary movie again, in the theatres!" Cody said.

"I agree, imma have shit loads of nightmares, of that demon dragging me down the stairs." Kelly said scared.

"OKAY! can we stop talking about demons, its sorta creeping me out." John said rosses his arms.

"Omg theres a demon behind you Randy!" Mickie screamed.

"AHH" Randy squeeled quickly turning around to see nothing. "Thats not funny" Randy said going over to Maria to hide behind her.

"Okay Micks we should stop, we had our fun" Maria said laughing and hugging Randy to comfort him.


	2. Our ice cream awaits!

**CHAPTERRR 2 :)  
>thanxs guys for all the reviewsss :D u guys ROCKK ;)<br>Tell me whatya think about this chapterr  
>REVIEWCOMMENTT**

Maria was a shop aholic that was for sure. She loved fashion, and everything in it. It was everyone's last summer before they head out to college. The whole gang was so close, and going out to college would be a hard time for them all. Everyone knew what college and carrer they wanted. Maria of course wanted to do Fashion. The gang knew she would make a great designer someday. Randy and Maria were at the mall, shopping of course.

"Ugh you know I hate when you drag me to go shopping with you" Randy said whining as he walked along the red head.

"Really? I thought you loved it" Maria said sarcastically.

"Yeah I love seeing you buy shoes, scarfs, clothes and lip gloss, its the most awesome thing in the world!" Randy said trying to play along

"See I told you, you liked it"

"ha- ha" Randy said looking at her.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Maria said looking at him.

"It's only fun when girls go bikini shopping"

"Men" Maria said shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXX

Cody Rhodes planned a special surprise for Kelly, even though he wasn't the romantic type. He wanted to do something for her and show how much he cares about her. So, he takes her somewhere special, but of course its a surprise. He has her in a blindfold, and is taking her to the beach.

"Omg can you tell me where ur takin me" Kelly said eager to find out. The perky blonde was wearing a brown romper, flower sandals, and her hair was let down in curly curls.

"We're almost there, hold on" Cody said leading her to the sandy beach holding her arm.

"Are we there now" Kelly said excited.

"You know you talk to much" Cody said laughing. "We're here" he said making a halt. He unfolded the bandana on Kelly's eyes. "Ta da!"

As soon as he opens the blindfold she sees the beautiful sandy beach, the waves hitting the sand, and the scenery of the sunset. There was a dinner table in front of it, with candle lights on the dinner table. The beach had twinkly dim blue lights decorated around it.

"Oh my god... it's soo... Soo... perfect" Kelly said turning to him. "You did this for me"

"No I did it for my mom, of course I did it for you" Cody said stroking his thumb on her cheek. "You look beautiful"

"This is soo sweet of you" Kelly said smiling while looking around not believing her eyes.

"I know" he said with a slight chuckle. "May I proceed you to the dinner table ma lady" he said extending his hand out.

"Yes you certainly may" Kelly said smiling and taking his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mickie and John have never really seen eye to eye. Mickie always thought that John was cute, but he was a player. She usually fell for the shy guy. As for John he only pretends to be a player, and wants a chance with Mickie.

"Why are you so annoying" the brunnet said taking her cellphone out of her bag.

"What? Me and annoying? I am never annoying. Annoying and me don't even fit in the same sentence. I am just the opposite of annoying which is fun. So how on earth does that make me annoying. Come on I am so not annoying" John said blabbing on and on.

"Wow, Point proved" Mickie said, her eyes staring directly at him.

"Oh come on you know you want me" John said smirking at her.

"No I don't, please" Mickie said pretending to gag.

"I mean every girl wants me, and so do you" John said.

"Not even for a million dollars!"

"Ou playing hard to get, me like" John said smirking.

Mickie just rolls her eyes at him.

XXXXXXXXXXX Randy and Maria have been shopping for straight 4 hours! Maria is still pumped and energetic, whereas Randy is tired and ready to go home.

Randy was walking besides Maria holding a gizzilion of her bags. "Are we done, my legs are killing me"

"Yes gosh, stop whining" Maria said rolling her eyes.

"finally.." he said.

"Oh wait I forgot to get my leggings!" Maria said suddenly remembering, snapping her fingers.

"OHH helll to the nooo"

"I'm kidding" Maria said giggling and linking her arms to his. "Let's go get some ice cream, my treat" Maria said smiling at him.

"fine.." Randy said with a slight smile.

They walk arm in arm down to the food court. As they walk, Maria notices someone familiar. She takes a closer look, and finally recognizes the person.

"Omg Maria!" The black haired beauty Candice said approahing her and hugging her.

"Candice Omg! Your here? It's been so long" Maria said hugging her back.

"I know rite, the last time I saw you was when we both volunteered at that summer camp 2 years ago I think?"

"Yeap 2 years, I thought you lived in Florida" Maria said happy to see her friend.

"Yeah I do, I'm actually on vacation now, going back in 2 days" Candice said smiling at her and then looking over to Randy and offering him a smile..

"Ohh I'm sorry I totally forgot, Randy this is Candice and Candice this is Randy" Maria said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" Randy said giving her a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you too" Candice said looking at them. "Damn you and Ria look so good together" Candice said nudging Maria playfully.

"ohh uh it's no-"

"Your a lucky guy, you don't find girls like Ria often" Candice said giggling.

Randy just smiles, not knowing what to say.  
><em>If only this was true..<em>

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, I gotta go" Candice said hugging Ria again. "Bye sweetie :)"

"Bye candy" Maria said hugging her back and waving to her as she walked away.

"Uh that was awkward" Maria said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I guess" Randy said.

"I was trying to tell her but she didn't let me" Maria said.

"Ahh don't worry about it, I get it all the time too"

"whattya mean? That people think we're together?" Maria said looking up to him.

"Yeah, I mean I can't blame them when people see a beautiful girl like you they just assume things you know"

"Yeah I guess but come on my best friend is pretty hot himself too" Maria said giving him a playful wink.

Randy laughs. "Oh stop it your making me blush"

Maria laughs and rolls her eyes playfully. "Lets go our ice cream awaitsss" Maria said in a dramatic tone.


	3. I Hate your guts Orton

The three best friends were on there way to a girls favorite place; the beach. It is a beautiful, sunny day; perfect for the place. Perfect to hit the waves, relax, have fun, tan and just enjoy. The girls all decided to have a girls day out with no boys. It's just what the girls needed.

"It is such a great weather" Maria said, her hair blowing back as the girls lay back in the car.

"Yeap just perfect" Kelly said sitting back and enjoying the wind in her face.

"It would've been more perfect if you guys drove instead of me" Mickie said pouting.

"Oh boo hoo for you" Kelly said teasing her.

Maria laughs, "hope the beach isn't as crowded as it is"

"Yeah me too, I don't like humans very much" Mickie said.

"Nah its not crowded" Kelly said texting someone.

"How do you know"

"I'm pshycic, thats why" Kelly said.

"Yeah sure" Mickie said rolling her eyes. "Ugh im just gunna park here" she said pulling up to a parking space.

"Yeah heres fine" Maria said getting out of the car, and looking at the beach from a far. "Hey, Kells was right, theres not as much people"

"Told you im psychic" Kelly said smirking.

"Bullshit" Mickie said getting her things from the trunk.

Maria takes her bag from the trunk and the beach ball. Kelly takes her bag and the umbrella, while texting someone on the other hand.

"Who are you texting and smiling?" Mickie said.

"I'm not texting anyone, and what? now I can't smile"

"Not without a reason" Maria said.

"There's no reason. Now come on" Kelly said running to the sand.

They find a nice place to sit and everyone places there things there.

Maria stands besides the things and looks out at the water. She sees 3 boys running towards them. "What the hell" Maria said confused and squinks her eyes.

Mickie takes her sunglasses off and sees what Maria is seeing. "Oh my god, who called the guys here?" Mickie said looking at Maria and Kelly.

Maria puts her hands up "Not me, I thought it was only us girls"

"Ohh so that's why you were smiling, cuz you told your little boyfriend about this" Mickie said turning to Kelly.

"Nooo! Not only Cody but all the guys" Kelly said grinning.

"Seriously Kelly, it was suppose to be a girls day" Mickie said annoyed.

"Come on it'll be fun, shut up now there coming" Kelly said looking at the guys making there way towards them.

"Oh yeah great fun" Mickie mummbled annoyed.

Cody runs up to kelly, picks her up and spins her around while kissing her. "hey beautiful" he said.

"Hey baby" Kelly said giggling.

Randy comes behind Maria and hugs her from the back, he whispers in her ear "Heyy, you look amazing."

"Heyy Randall, why thank you" Maria said smiling and turning her head towards him.

John looks at them with a wierd look. "Woah is something going on between you too, that we should know about?"

"What? noo, I can't hug my best friend?" Randy said.

"Well a hug from the front is different from a hug like that" John said pointing to Randy.

"Shut up John"

"Make me" John said sticking his tongue out at him and goes next to mickie "Woah who every thought you would look so sexy in a bikini" he said smirking at her.

Mickie looks at him and pretends to laugh "you ain't getting none of this" she said pointing to herself.

"AOOooow, fiesty.. dont worry i will one day" John said licking his lips.

"Keep dreaming" Mickie said giving him the finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy comes over to where Maria's things are and places his things next to Ria's. "The water looks great yanoo" Randy said looking at Maria.

"Then go to it retart" Maria said sitting down on the towel layed on the sand, in her black and red bikini with her hair in a messy bun.

"Not without you " Randy said with a evil smile on his face.

"Ohhh don't you even dare Orton" Maria said backing away from him.

Randy comes down to her level and does an evil laugh. "Don't ever dare me Kanellis" he said picking her up and running to the water with her.

"AHHH" Maria said laughing and screaming at the same time." I hate you orton" she said in between her laughs.

"Looks like the love birds are at it" Mickie said watching Randy and Maria.

"Randy and Ria? Yeah" John said laughing."They call themselves "best friends" but they sure wanna be more"

"Yeah, they would look so perfect together, and are perfect for each other" Mickie said.

"Yeah I mean whenever Randy's with her he has this smile on his face and this look that I can't explain, but it shows hes happy when he's with her."

"Yeahh" Mickie said smiling at John  
><em>Wow, a side of John I haven't seen..<em>

"Wow I just noticed we had a conversation where you weren't perverted" Mickie said chuckling.

"See I am a nice guy"

"Sometimes" Mickie said chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kelly and Cody

"Omg look there's a ice cream parlor there" Kelly said pointing to a ice cream parlor on the side of the beach.

"So I'll take that as you wanna go there?"

"No I wanna eat the sand" Kelly said looking at him with a look.

"Your wish is my command" he said bending down to get a handful of sand. "Here you go" he said handing the sand in his hand over to her hand.

"Your an idiot, let's go" Kelly said smacking the back of his head.

"Oww, and yes I am, Your idiot" He said smling at her and taking her hand.

XXXXXXXXXX After a few hours

Randy and John are sitting down and are building a sandcastle. Well John is building a sandcastle while Randy watches Maria play volley ball.

"Dude, pass me the bucket" John said concentrated on the sandcastle. Randy doesn't hear him. "Hello" he said looking at Randy. He looks at where  
>Randy's looking, and shakes his head and smacks the back of Randy's head.<p>

"Owwww! Wat the fuck man ?" Randy said holding the back of his head in pain.

"What the fuck is right man" John said with a smirk.

"Huh?" he said still holding his head.

"Why where you looking at Maria like that. Like sees some kind of sex godess. Huh.. huuuuuuuuh" John said nudging him.

"I wasn't even looking at her. I was looking at the waves in the water retart"

"What the-?" John said. "You really think I believe that"

"Yeahhh"

"Well I don't" John said.

Mickie runs over to them and steps on the sandcastle by "accident". "woopsies" she says innocently.

"NOO my master piece, it's ruined ! all my hardworkk" John said covering his face with his hands.

"Good job Mickie" Randy said giving her a high five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahahah you guys suck man" Maria said showing off her athletic skills. Maria was playing a game of volleyball against Kelly and Cody.

"Hey its not as easy" Cody said.

"Still, its you two vs me.. ONLY me, uno person here" Maria said pointing to herself.

"Oh shut up, we're not all as athletic as you are" Kelly said.

"Im not even that atletic"

Kelly gives her a look. "You were a softball captain in middle school, you love swimming, you are a soccer captain currently... and all that other sporty thingys you do!"

"Damn, I am gooood" Maria said grinning to herself.

"Oh yeah, lets see you go against Randy, then we'll see whose the best" Cody said holding the volleyball. Randy was the most athletic out of the guys in school.

"Bring it" Maria said with confidence.

"Yo Randy!" Cody called out to him.

"Whatt?" Randy shouted back.

"Come here" Cody said motioning him to come.

Randy gets up and jogs over to where they three are. "Yeah, whats up dude"

"Red here, just challenged you to a volley ball match" Cody said.

"Oh yeahh?" Randy said smirking over to Maria.

"Can't handle it? too chicken" Maria said.

"Oh no you didn't, lets go" Randy said stretching his arms and showing off his muscles.

"This isn't weight training yanno" Maria said dissing him.

"OHHHHHHHHHH, you just got owned"

Randy smirks "We'll see who gets owned at the end"

The whole gang comes and watches the match. Maria and Randy start and do the best they can. Randy was preety good, but Maria was better. Randy dominated in the beginning but towards the end Maria did. At the end, the winner was MARIA!

"OHH yeah now whatt. WOOOHOOOO" Maria said doing a victory dance.

"OHHH damn Randy got beat by a girl" John said.

"Pshh, I let her win" Randy said.

"Yeah sure you did" Maria said. "Your a loser and you know it" she said teasing him and sticking her tongue at him.

"Ohh I'm a loser huh" Randy said smirking and running to catch her.

"AAHHHH" Maria said laughing and running away from him.

"Oh I'm the loser right" Randy said smiling and running after her. "Say it again huh"

"Your a loserrrrr" she said smiling and running as fast as she could.

"Ohhh okayy" Randy said runnning as fast as he could and finally got up to her and pinned her to the sandy ground, then he tackled her with the tickle monster.

"Ahhh, no please ahah, okay okay ahaha sorry" Maria said laughing her head off.

"Oh? I'm the loser right" Randy said smiling and still tickling her.  
><em>that smile.. that laugh..<em>

"Noo no ahaha I am, happy okay stop" Maria said laughing uncontrollably.

"alrighty" Randy said smiling and stopped tickling her.

"I hate your guts Orton" Maria said pouting.

"I love you too my Red" Randy said putting his arm around her.


	4. Basically, I wish you loved me

**Episode 4! tell me what you guys think, Review/Comment :)  
><strong>  
>Maria is laying on her hamak in her backyard reading a book, and eating a bowl of grapes. It was a warm but not too hot afternoon. It was one of those days that she just wanted to stay home, and relax. Randy comes in her backyard through the back door.<p>

"Hey youu" Randy said peeking through the door and walking inside the backyard.

Maria looks up from her book "heyy, what's upp" Maria said putting the book down.

"Nuthin, whatcha reading" Randy said going under the hamak and laying down on the grass.

"The twilight saga" Maria said chuckling and putting a grape into Randy's mouth.

"Wow your gay" Randy said swallowing the grape.

"Your the one that recommended it to me, idiot" Maria said.

"Hey it's a good book way better then the movie" he said chuckling. "I meant why are you reading on summer vacation dude? That's gay"

"First of all reading is not gay mister. And I don't know, don't really feel like going out today. Just wanna sit home watch a couple of movies , read a good book, relax, and eat a bucket of ice cream"

"Hmm watch movies and eat ice cream" Randy said shaking his head in approval, and opening his mouth for another grape.

"Why? Mr. Twilight lover wanna join me" Maria said putting a grape into his mouth, then another one in hers.

"One condition, no sad movies, I don't like movies that make me cry" Randy said.

"Alrightt" Maria said chuckling.

XXXXXXX Kelly and Cody were in Kelly's room, getting ready to go out for dinner.

Kelly was in her room, looking in the mirror and was putting eye shadow on.

Cody comes out of the bathroom and goes to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Kelly was smiling but still putting makeup on her eyes.

"You know you don't need all that makeup on, your beautiful naturally" Cody said.

"Aww Cody" Kelly said turning to face him. "Can I ask you something"

"Shoot" he said still holding her waist.

Kelly puts her arms around his neck. "Why do you say all these sweet things?"

Cody shruggs and smiles, "I only speak the truth"

She smiles and kisses him.

XXXXXX Maria and Randy were in Maria's house in the living room flopped on the couch. They were sitting side to side under a blanket with the AC blasting. They just got finished watching a scary movie.

"This movie wasn't even scary" Maria said chuckling and looking at the movie cover. "Oh waitt.." She said reading the cover "Based on true story" she said looking up at Randy, "Oh Shitt!"

Randy chuckles and takes a spoonful of ice cream and puts it in his mouth.

"Hey, share!" Maria said opening her mouth.

Randy rolls his eyes and smiles and gives the spoon of ice cream near her mouth but backs it away and puts it in his mouth.

"Heyy!" Maria said pouting.

"Sorry, got a little hungry there" Randy said smiling and feeding her ice cream.

Maria smiles at his smile and swallows the ice cream.  
><em>You look super cute when you smile..<em>

XXXXXXXXXX Mickie was in her bedroom with her sister Eve. Eve was 2 years older than Mickie, and Mickie was going to the same college Eve was at.

Eve decides to see Mickie's phone, and decides to check her messages. Mickie was laying on her bed accross from Eve reading a Seventeen Magazine.

Eve is reading her msgs without her knowing. Her mouth drops open every time she reads the texts between her and John. "Oh my.. fuckin gosh"

Mickie who is just reading a magazine and doesn't know her sister has her phone, looks up. "What happened? " she said sittting up. "And why do you have my phone! Gimme that" Mickie said trying to snatch it from her.

"Oh no you don't" Eve said not giving it to her. "Why is John texting you 24/7. Omg is he like your secret bf or something now" Eve said excited.

"Eww no please" Mickie said taking her phone from Eve.

"Then why does ever text say "come on one date" huh" Eve said winking at her.

"Cuz he's a perverted jerkface" Mickie said flipping the pagesof the magazine.

"Well it sure looks like he likes you, and John is not a jerk"

"What? Pshh no he doesn't" Mickie said.

"Yeah he so likes you. He texts you like every day."

"He just annoys me"

"He likes youu, and you like him"

"Oh so your going to tell me who I like"

"Oh come on I'm ur sister you can tell me anything" Eve said doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'm telling you I don't like him okay, and those puppy dog eye tricks don't work on me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Maria was cuddled up next to Randy under a blanket, fast asleep.

Randy who was awake was watching the movie while eating popcorn at 2 a.m., and doesn't relize Maria's asleep. "Ahaha Ria tat was soo funny" he said laughing and turning to her, to see her fast asleep, holding his arm.

Randy smiles while looking at her and notices a piece of hair in her face, he slowly touches her face and puts the strand behind her ear.

She moves alittle, and makes a loud wierd noise in her sleep.

Randy laughs, "ohh Ria, only you" he said kissing her forehead slowly, while looking at her eyes, her nose, and down to her lips.  
><em>Basically, I wished that you loved me..<em>


	5. A dirty dirty dancerr

**Soorry its late. I have like 3 state friken tests, fuck high school man, but its UPPP ;D  
><strong>**CHAPTER 5 ;) comment/review  
><strong>  
>The whole gang was chilling over at Kelly's house. They were all watching Preety little liars.<p>

"Mr. Fitz is fuckin sexy" Maria said looking at him dreamily.

"Yeah he is, but I would so do Toby" Mickie said drooling.

"WTF are we even watchin?" Randy said.

Kelly chuckles, "this show called Pretty little liars that they are obsessed with"

"Looks gay" John said.

"Your gay, now fuck up" Mickie said.

"I am not gay"

"I think it'll be better if you shut up John" Cody said laughing.

"Are we seriously gnna stay here and watch Pretty little liars" Randy said in girly voice.

Cody laughs while on his laptop.

"Yeah, i know right, but whats there to do now its lik 6:00 p.m" John said.

"Here here!" Cody said pointing to the laptop screen. "My friend's telling me that theres this new club opening tonight" he said looking at everyone. "Wanna go?"

"yeah man, beats being here watchin this stupid show!" Randy said.

"hot girls dancing, getting drunk, Im so there" John said.

"i guess it'll be fun" Kelly said.

"Mickie and Ria?" Cody said looking at them.

"uhh yeah yeah whatever" Mickie said not paying attention.

"Alright, Ria?"

"yeah what she said" Maria said her eyes glued on the screen.

"Okay i guess we're set"

"yeah man! okay then we'll meet you girls at 8, and be ready!" John said getting up.

"Yes sir, we will be" Kelly said.

"I'll se you later then" Cody said kissing her cheek.

XXXXXX Maria, Kelly and Mickie all get ready, and are about to leave the house.

"Who even planned to go to the club, I don't even remember" Mickie said putting her heels on.

Maria laughs, "Me either" Maria said with a confused look on her face.

"We all did, when you losers were watchin Pretty little liars" Kelly said.

"Ohh see thats why I dont know" Mickie said.

"OMG are you guys done" Randy said yelling from downstairs.

"Hold your horses Randal keith orton!" Maria yelled back.

"Dont call me that!"

Maria laughs, "Come on guys, there getting impatient"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later in the club a few hours later.

Maria was drunk and was dancing with a random hot guy. Randy was sitting at the bar with Cody watching her.

"Oh snap, i know you dont like what you see" Cody said looking at Randy.

"What? noo"

"Yeah sure, your staring at her like no tomorrow"

"No I'm just making sure that ass doesn't touch her in the wrong ways" Randy said looking at them.

"Oh only you could ;)" Cody said teasing him.

"Shut up Cody"

Maria goes over to the other bar and starts dancing on top of it.

"Oh yeah take it off!" John said who was very drunk.

Randy's eyes widen as he sees her on the bar. He goes over to the bar. "Ria come down!" he said taking her arm.

Maria winks seductively at him and brings him up with her. Randy who doesn't know what to do, just stands there.

Maria presses her back on him and grinds on him.

Randy pretends not to like it and bites his lip, " Ria-"

She turns to him and dances with her hands on his shoulders going up and down. She puts her hands up his shirt and starts feeeling his abs.

Seeing that, the whole crowd cheers.

"Oh lord, there she goes again" Kelly said watching them from the crowd.

Maria turns to Randy and pulls his shirt over his head. The crowd goes wild!

Randy who was shocked at what she does. "Maria!"

Mickie who was also drunk hands Maria glasses of ice water. Maria takes the glass and pours it over herself and Randy. She starts rubbing his chest and runs her fingers through his hair.

"WOOOHOO he is soo hot! take his pants off!" A girl in the crowd yelled cheering for him.

"oh hell noo" Randy said coming down the bar and taking Maria with him.

John was kissing some random girl in the back. Mickie comes up to him and gives him a drink. He takes the drink from her leaving the girl he was with.

"You look, so damn sexy" John said to her.

Mickie smiles and puts her arm around his neck and starts kisses him. He puts his hands around her waist, kissing her, and eventually turns to a makeout session.

Kelly who was sort of getting a headache decides to go to the girls room. On the way there sees John and Mickie making out. Her mouth drops open, "Oh. My. God."

Randy comes up to her holding Ria's arms over his shoulders. He comes over to kelly and sees what kelly is seeing. "What the fuck? Wen did this happen?"

"Youur hot" Maria says her head dangling as she touches Randy's face.

"Okay kells I'm going to take Ria home, before she passes out." Randy said.

Kelly who is still shocked at John and Mickie, "yeah yeah um okay"

Randy was about to go, "Wait I need proof of this" he said taking a pic of John and Mickie. "Got it" he says and leaves with Maria.

XXXXXXXXX Randy takes Maria to his house.

Randy goes inside with Maria to his room, and places her on his bed and sits nest to her.

"Where are we?" Maria said looking around confused.

"At my house, so you can get some sleep" Randy said looking at her.

Maria giggles, "Tonight was the best, I had so much fun"

"Yeah but now you need to get some sleep" Randy said.

"Come with me? Please" Maria says putting her arm around his neck.

"noo... I couldn't" he said bitting his lip.

Maria giggles "yes you can silly" she says flicking her finger on his nose.

Randy chuckles "I would never do that to my best friend" he said wiggling his nose against hers.

"best frieendd" Maria said frowning.  
><em>Only that...?<em>

"Yea best friend" he said getting up, and puts the blanket on her and kisses her forehead. "Good night little Ms gunna have the worst hangover" he said laughing.

"goodnightt" She said giggling and blows him a huge kiss.

Randy chuckles, "goodnight" he said pretending to catch the kiss and puts it in his pocket.


	6. Not taking advantage of me last night

**Chapter 6 Comment/Revieww my peeeps :)**

Kelly and mickie were at the park taking a stroll.

"Shut the fuck up. No I wasn't" Mickie said crossing her arms.

"Yes you were micks!" Kelly said.

"No that would never ever happen. Even if we were drunk" Mickie said looking at Kelly.

"Well it did!"

"I still dont believe you" Mickie said biting her lip.

"Ughhh" Kelly said screaming. "Just believe me dammit, oh shit I know!" Kelly said suddenly remembering.

"You know nothing" Mickie said.

Kelly rolls her eyes, "Randy even saw you guys making out and took a picture of u guys, now when u see that picture will you believe that it happened?"

"yeahhh only after I see this "fake picture"" Mickie said.

"It's not fake, you guys really were like making out, I was so shocked, but you guys sorta look good together now that I think about it." Kelly said.

"Eww. Never." Mickie said biting her lip.  
><em>okay maybe a little..?<em>

"Wait, lemme txt Randy to tell him to send me the pic" kelly said taking her phone out and txting him.

"You mean "fake picture"?" Mickie said.

"oh shut up, your gunna be so shocked" Kelly said looking at her.

"We'll see about that" Mickie said rolling her eyes, but deep inside she was a little nervous.

Kelly waits there looking at her phone screen every second. Finally she gets the text. "Got it! See this" Kelly said showing her the pic. "Hah now tell me that's not you and John making out"

Mickie's eyes widen, she snatches the phone from her. "Omg it's true"

"See told ya!" Kelly said getting in her face. "I told ya, I told ya!"

"Well it doesn't mean anything, we were both drunk, yanoo" Mickie sid.

"I'm pretty sure John wasn't that drunk, I think he knew he was kissing you" Kelly said.

"No he didn't" Mickie said.

"You sure about that"

"Pshh yes" Mickie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXCody and John-

"Damn. Yesterday night was crazzzzy" John said.

"tell me about it dude, it was mad fun" Cody said

"hell yeah" John said smiling to himself.

Cody notices his smile "I'm pretty sure you liked it a lot"

"What ya mean" John said confused.

"Oh come on dude I know, that you weren't that drunk when you were making out with Mickie. You knew you were making out with her"

"chill dude, no she kissed me!" John said defending himself.

"Oh so you admit you knew what was happening" Cody said.

"Wait... What no" John said.

Hah! And that you didn't stop when she kissed you, you continued to make out with her"

"uhh.." John stuttered.

"Oh yeah I got you, I finally found out the truth" Cody said.

"Dude you better not tell anyone, I swear if you do" John said threatning him.

"Don't worry man, your secrets safe with me. But do u like Mickie? Just tell the truth man"

John sighs, "Well yeah sorta, I mean she's different. I like that. I mean she's definetley not like the girls I dated before. She plays hard to get, Yanoo?" John said looking at him.

Cody smiles slightly, "Yeah man, I get you" he said patting his back.

XXXXXXxMaria walks out of Randy's room, with her hand on her head.

Randy who sitting on the couch looks up at her. "Good morning little miss hangover, wait I mean Good afternoon" Randy said chuckling.

"Ugh" Maria said groaning while sitting on the couch next to Randy.

"Having fun with that headache" he said teasing her.

Maria looks at him with sarcasm, "oh yeah it's the best feeling in the world."

Randy laughs, "Well that's what you get for getting soo soo soo drunk yesterday."

"What? Come on I wasn't that drunk."

"oh yes you were, trust me" Randy said recalling what happened.

"Oh well, I don't remember that much. What did I do?"

"Well first, you danced ontop of the bar, dragging me with you! Pouring ice ice cold water on urself and me, taking my shirt off, and grinding on me" Randy said.

"No way!" Maria said embarrased.

"Yeahh! Nd telling me I'm hot, which is true" he said smirking.

Maria laughs, "Yes you are my friend"

"You were pretty sexy last night, I was actually turned on" He said with one of his sexy smirks on his face.

Maria smiles and hugs him.

Randy hugs back tight, "and this is for?" He said his head on top of her head.

"Not taking advantage of me last night" Se said smiling in his chest.

"You know I would never do that" He said kissing the top of her head.


	7. When im told to do a dare I do it right

The girls are all over at Maria's house, having a sleepover/slumber party. Everyone's in their comfy pijamas and having a fun time. Maria is wearing bugs bunny pijamas, a white tanktop and her hair a red messy ponytail. Mickie is wearing a pink tshirt with stripped girl boxers. Kelly is wearing gray pijamas with a shirt showing her stomach. They were all sitting in the living room with thousands of pillows all layed around on the floor and around the huge couch.

"Okay girls have fun, I'm off to bed" Maria's mom said smiling at them and going up the stairs.

"Bye mommy" Maria said smiling and waving at her.

"Bye Mrs. Kanellis" Mickie and Kelly both said smiling.

Maria was laying on the floor under the pillows eating popcorn.

"Hey ey the movie didn't even start yet don't finish the popcorn" Kelly said.

"Watch me" Maria said smirking and takes a handfull of popcorn kettles and munches it in front of Kelly's face.

Kelly rolls her eyes, "you better have more"

"Don't worry gyal, I do" Maria said in a southern accent.

"Gyal?" Mickie said chuckling. "Hey why don't we play truth or dare?"

"But we're watching the last song now" Kelly said.

"We'll watch it later, wanna play?" Mickie said looking at them.

"Suree!" Maria said sitting up.

"Fine let's play" Kelly said.

"Okay, here let's use this empty coke bottle, I found under Ria's bed earlier" Mickie said getting the bottle.

"Really ria? You have a empty coke bottle under your bed" Kelly said looking at her.

Maria laughs, "So that's where I put it".

"Okay let's go" Mickie said spinning the bottle, which lands on Kelly.

"Ur up, okay truth, dare or rather?"

"Rather? What the freak is that?" Kelly said.

"It's like we're gunna give you two choices and you have to pick one. Me and Micks thought of putting it in truth or dare, so it'll be more fun" Maria said.

"um okay, Uhh rather then" Kelly said.

Okay okay! I got a good one. Would you rather let John in your pants or Randy?" Maria said.

"What the fuck. You do know that I'm with Cody right?"

"Yes! Just pretend you weren't" Mickie said.

"Eww they are so not my type, please don't let me pick." Kelly said crossing her arms.

"Too bad come on just pick, it's not like we're gunna tell em" Mickie said.

"Ugh, I know but I really wouldn't let any of em in my pants, no way. And anyways there my besties lovers" Kelly said nudging her besties.

"What the hell not me, maybe this girl over here" Mickie said pointing over at Maria.

Maria just smiles, "Shut up, just answer the question"

"Yeahh, hurry the fuck up women!" Mickie bursts out of no where.

Kelly jumps up a little, "damn girl chill, umm ok, I would pick Randy, cuz John well he's John" Kelly said laughing.

Maria chuckles, "see that wasn't hard."

"Yeah whatever, spin the bottle" Kelly said. Maria spins bottle which lands on Mickie.

"Oh great, uhh truth?" Mickie said.

"okay tell me-"

"Wait I got this one! Tell us the truth If you have feelings for John?" Kelly said.

Mickie looks away, "No I don't" She said biting her lip.

"Then why can't you look in our eyes and say it"

"Oh my god. No way. YOU LIKE JOHN!" Maria screams.

Mickie covers her mouth, "shut up you are so loud"

"so it is true huh?" Kelly said.

"no It isn't"

"Come on micks , you could tell us, it's not like we're gunna tell him. That's what best friends are for" Maria said.

"ughh! I hate it when you get all friendzy lovey with me. fine I do" She said lookings at them.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Kelly said jumping up and down.

"Ohh my godd!" Maria said jumping up and down with kelly.

Mickie just laughs, "okay I'm spinning the bottle, come on" She said spinnings the bottle which lands on Ria.

"YESS finally me"

Kelly chuckes,"truth dare or rather?"

"Dare babyyy" Maria said like the boss.

"of course"

"Hmmm..okay we dare you to, hmm we need a good one MIcks" Kelly said putting her thinking face on.

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking Kelly" Mickie said laughing.

"Shut up Mickie" Kelly said sticking her tongue at her.

"UHmm, I got one! This will be funny" Mickie said getting her phone out. She started walking to Maria's kitchen, and through the door to go to the backyard.

"Where the frig are you going women" Maria said getting up and following her.

"Hey I'm coming" Kelly said following them. They all were at the backyard sitting on the hamak, or the grass.

"Wait, what is it" Kelly and Maria said at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"OKaysoo, you are going to call Randy by private caller, and your going to seduce him over the phone, then cut it" Mickie said.

"Ouu good one Micks, but wait doesn't she have to change her voice a little, so he won't recognize her voice. And why re we outside?" Kelly said.

"Yeah just talk a little more higher and girlier. And were outside because I don't want Ria's mom to wake up, cuz of the noise we make" Mickie said.

"Good thinking. So I have to"

"Here" Mickie said handing her the phone.

"Alright, I'm kinda scared tho" Maria said biting her lip.

"Too bad, a dares a dare" Kelly said.

"Fine, gimme it" She said taking the phone. She starts dialing the number and puts the blackberry close to her ear.

"Put it on speaker!" Kelly said.

"Oh okay" Maria mouthed as she pressed the speaker button.

"Helllo?" Randy's deep voice said.

"Heyyy cutie" Maria said in a flirty tone trying ot to laugh.

"Uhm hey? whose this?" Randy said.

"I'm a girl sillly" Maria said in a ditzy voice.

Randy chuckles, "Well whats this girls name?"

"You should know you hot beast. Oh your so yummy! I wanna do bad things with you boy. Your body is just soooo irresistable OH baby" Maria said.

"Uhmm?" His reply was.

"Seriously I mean, I would have it with you anyday anytime. MUAHHHH" She said hanging up the phone.

Kelly and Mickie's mouths are wide open in shock.

"You were suppose to seduce him flirty, not like what you did" Kelly said. "Woah I'm turned on by you"

"GIRL that was priceless" Mickie said laughing.

Maria smirks, "When im told to do a dare I do it right"  
><em>he better not know that was me, or else im dead.<em>


	8. I like it when you smile

Randy was on the phone with Maria.

"So what ya say? Will you come with me" Randy asked over the phone.

"But I'm not gunna no anyone there" Maria said pouting.

"Me either! But I have to go to this dumb cocktail party,that's why I'm asking you to come with me I don't wanna be there alone" he said.

"I dont know" Maria said.

"Come on pleasee? Pretty pretty pretty pleaseeeee"

"oh Randall" she said rolling her eyes. "kay, I'll go I guess"

"Yes! Thank you so much Ria, I owe you" He said.

XXXXXX Later at Cody's house.

Kelly was looking through Cody's box of pictures, and School memories. She smiles seeing all the pictures. She notices a small box, out of curiosity she opens it, and sees pics of Cody and another girl.

Cody enters his room, "hey babe I got you lemonade, is that cool?"

Kelly was still looking through the pics, and wasn't responding to him.

Cody finally notices what she's looking at, "oh shit."

Kelly stops and looks at him serious, "what the fuck is this" She said showing him the pictures.

"babe, it's nothin-"

"Don't babe me! What is your problem?"

Cody comes next to her, and tries to touch her hands.

"Don't touch me" She said getting up. "You seriously have the fucking nerve, why do you still have these pictures" She said angry.

Cody sighs, "babe just listen"

"Just answer the god damn question!"

"I was going to throw em away." Cody said coming close to her.

"Don't do that bullshit to me. I'm not bothered about who your ex gf is, but knowing you still have her pictures, while your with me, now that bothers me" She said trying to stop her tears. "if you stil have feelings for her-"

"but I don't!" Cody said trying to defend himself.

"I don't know what to believe now" Kelly said taking her bag and goes to leave.

Cody goes after her, "babe I'm so sorry!" He said hurt being in his voice.

"Just leave me alone!" Kelly said tears roll down her cheek, and she runs out.

"FUCK!" Cody said angry, he throws his lamp on the floor wit anger. He sits on his bed with his hands over his face, "What did I just do.."

XXXXX Mickie is home alone bored, and just is laying on the couch eating potato chips.

"Wanna come over? no ones home ;)" Mickie read outloud John's text while rolling her eyes.

"No, lave me alone now" Mickie replied back.

After a couple of minutes, the doorbell rings, and she gets up to answer the door. When she openes the door John is there waving and smiling like a idiot. She rolls her eyes and slams the door on his face.

"Rude much" he said.

Mickie rolls her eyes and opens the door, "What" she said crossing her arms.

"Well hello to you too" John said.

"What do you want" Mikie said.

"Geez whats the rush" John said.

"Shut up John your such a jerk" Mickie said.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie or something" John said looking up to her.

"Ohh" She said looking up to him.  
><em>Is he asking me outt?..:O<em>

"So whatya say" He said.

"Uhh, yeah that sounds fun, lemme just get my bag" She said.

"Alright I'll be here" He said.

Mickie goes inside up in her room to get her bag. "What the hell Mickie? Why did yu just say yes? Are you stupid? ARG but hes soo cute. He was soo sweet. AHH" Mickie said screaming to herself and smiling more than ever.

John was waiting at the door. "Okay John, don't mess this up, this is your chance to tell her. Just be calm" He said to himself.

"Okay, I'm ready, you ready" Mickie said coming to the door.

"Yeah lets go" John said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX At the Party. Maria is wearing a blue dress that has little gold sequins on the edges, gold heels, a little gold necklace Randdy gave her for her birthday once, and her hair in her deep red curls. Randy was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie.

Randy and Maria enter in the party. Randy's mom smiles and waves at them to come over. They both make there way to her.

"Hi Mrs. Orton, how have you been" Maria said smiling and hugs her.

Randy's mom hugs back, and smiles at them both. "I have been great, wow you look beautiful, but I'm guessing my Randy already has told you that, have I ever told you guys how adorable you look together?"

Maria blushes, not knowing what to say she looks at Randy.

"moooom" Randy said motioning her to be quiet.

"Oh shush, now go enjoy the party you guys, go dance, have fun" Randy's mom said pushing them to the dancefloor.

"Okay okay. would you like to dance Ms. Kanellis" He said extending his hand out.

"I'd be delited" She said smiling and takes his hand.

Randy leads her to the dance floor, and puts his hands around her lower back. Maria puts her hands around his shoulders.

"I suck at dancing" Randy said chuckling.

"No you don't, your actually really good, I'm impressed" She said smirking.

"And sorry about my mom, she thinks or wants us to be more then friends, you know how moms are." Randy said.

Maria chuckles "yeah I know"

"Oh yeah, yesterday I got a call.." Randy said looking at her.

"A call?" Maria said shocked he bought it up but didn't show it by her face.

"Yeahh a call" Randy said looking at her suspicously.

"Okay? I always get calls" Maria said laughing nervousily.

"Yeah, but this call was different" Randy said.

"Different? how soo and who was it" Maria said.

"ohh it was wierd alright. And the person was a girl wearing bugs bunny pijamas and a white tanktop" Randy said grinning at her.

Maria's mouth opened wide, he punched his chest playfully. "No way, how did you knoww" Maria said whining.

Randy laughed, "You know how I do" He said.

"No serioulsy howw did you" Maria said.

"when the call came I was at my balcony, and we live accross from each other remember?" He said.

"Oh shit, soo you saw us from there, damn" Maria said.

"Damn was that call" Randy said chuckling. "You want me that badly, here I am" He said joking.

"Yo it was a prank alright, don't be so full of yourself fool" She said slapping his face playfully and laughing.

Randy laughs at her laugh and smiles watching her laugh.  
><em>I like it when you smile, but I love it when I'm the reason<em>


	9. Broken Mess

Maria and Kelly are at Kelly's house. Kelly is a broken mess, and Maria is trying to cheer her up.

Maria comes next to Kelly and hugs her tight, "don't worry Kelly, everythings gunna be alright."

"No it isn't" kelly said sobbing. "I don't know what to do"

Maria just listens and rubs her arm, still hugging her.

"I mean I really do like him alot, I never knew he would do this, its not like him to do this to anyone" Kelly said tears coming down her cheek.

"Well maybe, it's nothing, maybe he really was gunna throw the pictures away." Maria said.

"So I should believe him? But what if he's lying" Kelly said looking at Maria.

Maria looks at her, "Just listen to this" she said pointing to Kelly's heart. "That's the answer to all your questions." She said smiling slightly.

"But what if my heart doesn't know what to do" Kelly said.

"Trust me it does, if you look deep inside, you'll find your answer. You might not know the answer yet but you will eventually." Maria said wiping her tears away.

Kelly sniffles, "thanxs Ria, your like the sister I always wanted" Kelly said trying to smile at her and giving her a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXX Randy and Cody

"Man I fucked everything up" COdy said frustrated.

"Dude don't worry, these little fights happen when your in relationships" Randy said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"I know, but this was really bad, I mean i didn't even know I had those pictures. All that matters to me now is Kelly. I would never mean to hurt her at all." Cody said.

"Why are you telling me this? If you really want Kelly to forgive you, tell her everything you just told me." Randy said.

"I would. If she even let me talk to her or see her. She's avoiding all y calls, won't let me see her or anything" Cody said.

"Give her time man" he said patting his back.

XXXXX LAter Maria decides to go talk to Randy and Cody. On her way there she decides to call Mickie, because she han't seen her in days.

Ria was on the phone with Mickie. "Hey mickiee where have you been, I barely see you these days"

"Oh you know, just been here, what's up" Mickie said. John comes up behind her hugging her from the back.

"Well I'm about to go to Randy's to put some sense into Cody, just wanted to know if you wanted to come." Ria said.

John nibbles in her ear and kisses it, while she's on the phone.

Mickie giggles "stopp" She said motioning hm to stop, "oh uhm I don't think I can, maybe some other time?" Mickie said.

Maria gets suspicouos, "uhm alright. Sounds like your busy"

John tickles her, and laughs.

Mickie is trying not to laugh, "oh no I was just watchng tv" she said answering her back.

"Who was laughing with you right now" Maria asked.

"No one it's just the tv" Mickie said.

"Mickie James are you lying to your bestfriend?" Ria said.

"No ones with me Ria" she said nervous. "Anyways I'll talk to you later, my moms calling me"

"Okay w.e you say bye" Maria said.

"byee" Mickie said hanging up the phone. "Omg John that was so close" she said turning to him and hitting his arm.

"Oh come on who cares there gunna find out sooner or later" He said hugging her.

"Yeah but still. When its time" She said.

"Whenever your ready" he said kissing her cheek.

XXXXXXX Maria has reached Cody's house and rings the doorbell.

When the door opens Randy is there.

"What the hell are you doing here retart" Maria said.

"Hi to you to?" Randy said with a chuckle.

Maria laughs and gives him a hug. "Cody's inside?"

"Yes maam, he's probably in deep doo doo right" Randy said letting her in.

"Oh yes, hes a dead man" Maria said.

"Oh I gotta see this" he said laughing. "Come on hes upstairs" Randy said taking her arm and going up the stairs.

They both go upstairs, and Maria makes a dramatic entrance by slamming the door of his room open and shouting "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM"

Cody who is laying face flat on his bed just looks up at her and flops his face back down.

"Aww are you okay" Maria said seeing how upset he was.

"No he is not" Randy said.

Maria goes over to him and sits on his bed. "Soo your like this too" She said sighing.

"Wait, Kelly's like this too" Cody said looking up at her.

"Yeah, shes soo down and look so are you" Maria said.

"But she wont even talk to me, I mean I miss her, this past week that we havent talked has been the worse week of my life. Not seeing her, talking to her I mean" Cody said as he just stopped and tears began to flow in his eyes.

"Aww Cody" Maria said giving him a hug. "So you really where going to throw the pictures away?"

"Yes, I didn't even know I had them, those things were packed since I could remember. I just forgot about them. I woud never mean to hurt Kelly" he said.

"I believe you, and I'll tell Kelly to meet you, so you could tell her yourself alright?" Maria said looking at him.

"Please Maria" Cody said.

"I will try my best alright" She said.

"Okay, Thank youu" he said giving her a hug.

"No problem" She said smilng and hugging back.

"Awww" Randy said coming next to Maria and they all have a group hug.

"Oh Randall" Maria said chuckling and bumping her head against his.


	10. FUCK YOUR PHONE ORTON!

**EPISODE 10 :) wooot  
>Thanks for the reviews guys, you guys ROCKKK!<br>Now review this one toooooooo :D**

XXXXX Kelly has finally agreed to meet Cody. They both are at a little cafe, near a beach. Kelly of course wasn't ready to meet him still, but Maria made her go to fix things. Kelly was still furious and disappointed at him.

"Okay. I'm here. Happy?" Kelly said.

"YES, finally, you have no idea how hard this week has been, from not talking to you, not seeing you, not being with you" Cody said sighing. "I miss you."

"Okay? Are you done now. Can I leave?" Kelly said looking at him.

"Kells please-"

"You said 2 minutes, well two minutes are over." kelly said.

"Please kellz, I never meant to hurt you in any way" Cody said.

"But you did. And I don't know if I should believe you"

"But I only have feelings for you, and you know that" Cody said.

"How would I know that if u have pics of your ex, maybe u still have feelings for her!" Kelly said tears in her eyes.

"Please Kelly just hear me out. I only love you. Only you. I have no idea I still had those pics. The only thing that matters to me is you. You've got the arms I want to be wrapped in. The eyes I wanna lose myself into. The voice I could hear for hours. The smile I yearn to see ever-"

Kelly presses her lips against his. Cody kisses back, his hands on her neck. Kelly breaks the kiss, "I forgive you" She said looking in his eyes. "But dont let me regret it."

"I would never give you the chance too" he said smiling. "Now leeme see that smile I yearned for over a week."

Kelly giggles, and does a cheesy smile.

"There it is" He said with a smile and pecks her lips.

XXXXX John and Mickie, who are still secretley dating; at Mickie's house.

"Randy knows" John said looking at Mickie.

"WHAT? How, you freaken told him right, you idiot!" She said folding her arms.

"Its not my fault. he found out"

"Omg are you serious. ugh. how'd he find out?" Mickie said.

"That ass, went through my texts and read everything between us." John said.

"Now the whole groups gunna know. i wanted to tell em myself" Mickie said upset.

"Naw, he promised he wouldnt tell anyone." John said.

"Really? okay then thats good" she said smiling slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Randy and Maria are at there childhood place, that they always use to go to.

"Omg is this the place?" Maria said looking at the park.

"uh huh how could you forget loser" He said poking her stomach.

"Hey, I didnt forgot okay" She said chuckling and poking his cheek. She runs to the swings. Randy follows her and starts pushing her on the swing.

Maria smiles at him, "this park was like literally our life. I remember everyday after school me and you would come here all the time." Maria said.

"Yeah, go down the slides, race on the swings, play with the sand, memories i'll never forget" Randy said smiling at the thought of it.

"And remember the time when you broke your leg trying to run away fom me when playing tag." Randy said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Maria said with a frown. "But remember the time when John pushed you off the slide" Maria said laughing at the thought of it. "That was priceless"

Randy laughs, "Your cruel you know that" he said looking at her. She just puts a cheesy grin on her face. "I remember the time when we kissed on these very swings"

"We were 11 Randy" She said.

"Soo, we still did it. From what I remember you were pretty good at it" he said with a smirk.  
><em>I bet your better at it now.. But i wouldnt ever know...<em>

Maria's face turned a little red. Whenever she was embarresed she would blush. "uh thanxs?" she said chuckling. "You were the first guy I kissed yanoo"  
><em>I couldnt ask for anyone else..<em>

"Really? Well for me you were like the 10th.. No wait the 12th" he said thinking.

Maria raises her eyebrows, "Wow, playyyya" she said.

"I'm joking, you were my first too" he said looking at her and smiles.

Maria smiles slightly, "So how about we try to play tag once more, then we'll see who really is the best" Maria said.

"I'm up for any challenge Ms. Kanellis" Orton smirked.

"Alrighty lets go" Maria said running away,"Your it!" She said laughing and running around the park going up the slide.

"Okay.. WAitt cheater!" Randy said laughing and running to catch her.

"Your never gunna get me Orton!" Maria said running.

Randy runs behind her slowly teasing her, "Oh your soo fast" he said laughing. Randy while teasing her also looks at her ass as she runs, he or no guy could resist that.

"Your so freakin slow man" Maria said looking back to how far he was from her.

"OH I am, am I?" he said running as fast as he could eventually coming behind her and tackling her by putting his arms around her stomach and they both hit the sandy floor. Maria hits the floor with Randy ontop of her.

"Owww"" Maria said laughing.

"You alright" Randy said laughing and lifting his wieght off her.

"Yeahh," She said looking up at him looking in his eyes.

Randy looks back in her green eyes, while stroking his thumb on her cheek. "You look beautiful" he said whispering looking in her eyes, Maria bites her lip.

He slowly finds himself leaning in, and Maria leaning up, there lips were aboout one centimeter away... It was what both of them wanted but never told one another, but...Randy's phone rings..

_FUCK UR PHONE ORTON!_


	11. Confusing Confusing Love

**Chapter 11 :) thanks for all the reviews guyss :)  
>so what do you guys wanna see happen to MariaRandy?  
>REVIEWW this chapter :P<br>**  
>Randy and John were talking at a close by bar they decided to go to.<p>

"So I'm sorry dude about you know that day" John said patting his best friends shoulder.

"Oh yeah" Randy said glaring at him. "Man, that day was the day" He said sighing.

"Wait, what? What exactly even happened?" John said looking at him and taking a sip of his beer.

"Me and Ria, were.. " He said looking at him, "Were going to kiss" he said finally.

"Wait, woah woah woah, you were going to tell her? and you didn't cause of me" John said.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her tell her, but you know it was just the moment, and if we did kiss I was planning on telling her everything, but your ass had to call me" Randy said.

"Damn, I wouldn't have called if I knew. So after that what happened" John said.

"Well, I knew it was awkward, and she wasn't really like, I don't know how to explain it, but it was kinda. She was so embarrased but it was so cute" he said smiling.

"So now what" John said.

"Well she's gone for the week, to Florida with Kelly, so I'm planning on giving her a surprise on her birthday, when she comes back" Randy said.

"Oh sounds like a good plan man" John said giving him a high five. "So you think she feels the same way?"

"You know what, I'm not going to find out if I don't tell her my feelings right" Randy said.

"Yeah man, before its too late"

"Exactly, I need to tell her" Randy said with a smile on his face.

XXXXXX Maria and Kelly were in Florida for a week; meeting family and friends. Maria's family were really close with Kelly's so they all decided to have a little vacation.

Maria was sitting near the pool with her feet in the water.

"Hey" Kelly said sitting next to her. "Why are you here, and not inside with all of us."

Maria just shruggs, and plays with the water with her feet.

"Whats wrong Ria Something bothering you?" Kelly said putting her feet in the water aswell.

"Noo" Maria said looking at her feet all glumpy.

"Don't no me, what's wong? Your usually not like this but fiesty and fierce" Kelly said chuckling "and loud".

Maria just sighs, "Nothing kells"

"Then look in my eyes and say nothings wrong." Kelly said.

"no"

"Ha! I know cuz you could never lie to someone when you look in their eyes." Kelly said.

"okayy?" Maria said confused.

"Now tell me, wait lemme just take a guess, its Randy isn't it" Kelly said.

Maria sighs, "well yeah" She said looking up at her.

"Girl, we talked about this" Kelly said.

"I know, but I still have a feeling that our whole friendship is over" Maria said.

"Now why do you think that hun, its not" Kelly said.

"Well I feel it is, I mean after we were about to kiss, we didn't even talk about it" Maria said with a deep sigh.

"But he wanted to kiss you, and maybe he couldn't have talked to you since we came here"

"Maybee" Maria said. "I really like him more than "best friends", but I know he doesn't feel the same way"

"How would you know? Your not psyhic"

"I know, how come he never asked if he ever wanted to be more than friends"

"Maybe cuz he's a chicken just like you" Kelly chuckled.

Maria chuckles, "Hey! I do wanna tell him, but what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same bacK"

"But wat if he does like you back and wants to be your boyfriend huh. You dont know which is gunna happen till you try." Kelly said stroking her hair.

"I don't know, I'm so confused" Maria said frustrated.

"It's called love hun" Kelly said chuckleing. "Confusing confusing love" She said shaking her head.

"UGhhh" Maria said screaming a little and putting her head on Kelly's shoulder.

"Aww girl, don't worry, we'll figure everything out. But lets enjoy Florida right now! come on!" Kelly said getting up and extending her hand out.

Maria just looks at her then the hand then her.

"Well take it" Kelly said looking at her hand. Maria just looks at her. "Oh come on" Kelly said rolling her eyes and taking her with her.

XXXXXXXXX Mickie and John later in the day at John's house.

"I'm tired of hiding this, hiding us" John said with Mickie in his arms.

"Babe, I know" Mickie said sitting up and looking at him. "We'll tell everyone soon" She said putting her hand on his face.

"But when" John said with a sigh. "I'm tired of sneeking around, and not being able to go outside with you, hold your hand in public, not worrying if anyone will see"

Mickie looks at him, "You think I don't feel the same? Alright we'll tell everyone once Kelly and Ria come back alright?" MIckie said with a small smile.

John nods and kisses the top of her head.


	12. What about our friendship?

**CHAPTER 12 :) REVIEWWWW :D  
>Its really short srry guys :$ <strong>

It's 11 p.m and Maria and Kelly are in there jammies, in there room. There families and them went to the beach earlier and had a blast. Now there on there bed on the laptop, facebookin.

"God, its been so long since I went on Facebook" Maria said scrolling down her newsfeed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have deactivate it, you missed on alot of new shit and drama" Kelly said reading someones status over Maria's shoulder.

"Well I deactivated it cause its such a distraction" Maria said.

"Yeah, you were kinda addicted to it" Kelly said.

"Yeah I was" Maria said with a chuckle.

"Aww man I miss my Cody kins sooo much" Kelly said pouting.

"Aww, don't worry only 2 more days" Maria said.

"yeahh, and three more till someones birthdayyyy!" Kelly said jumping.

Maria laughs, "yeah, but its no biggy"

"Yes it is, we're gunna have like a huge partayyyyy" Kelly said dancing.

"No,no party this year, I don't wanna do anything special" Maria said.

"Noo you party pooper, were going to do something special but" Kelly said.

"Yeah" Maria said reading Randy's status and not paying attention to her.

"Woah woah what does that say?" Kelly said trying to read it from behind Maria.

"It says.. Just so you know, there's a space that only you can fill. Just so you know, I loved you then, I guess I always will" Maria said.

"Aww" Kelly said looking at Maria. Maria just looks at the screen, not knowing what emotions to feel.

"See, you have to tell him, you have to fill that space girl, hes waiting" Kelly said.

"Kelly, its just a quote, it probably doesn't even mean anything" Maria said.

"Are you tryna tell me that doesnt mean anything" Kelly said pointing to his status.

"And anyways if it did it wouldn't be aimed for me, cause he knows I deactivated my account, so its probably for someone else" Maria said.

"Well your right on one thing, we shouldn't jump to conclusions, but theres a possibility that its aimed for you" Kelly said.

"Noo, I wish but no" Maria said closing the laptop and putting it on her drawer and laying on the bed throwing the covers over her.

Kelly just sighs.

XXXXX Randy and Cody

"So you haven't even talked to her since" Cody said looking at Randy.

"No, I havent" Randy said.

"Well why not, she probably thinks your mad" Cody said.

"Because I wanna surprise her when she comes back" Randy said.

"Oh, alright, just know what your doing dude, and make it something special" Cody said with a smile.

Randy smiles, "Yeah it is going to be special"

"So whatya planning eh" Cody said teasing him.

"None of ur bitness" Randy said.

"Come on a little hint"

"Somewhere n one but me knows, and Ive never taken anyone there" RAndy said with a smile on his face.

"ouu never knew you were the romantic" Cody said.

"Ohh you dont know alot about me brother" Randy smirked. Randy's phone rings.

Randy gets his phone out of his back pocket and answers it "Hello"

"Hey Randy, its Kelly"

"Oh hey Kells, whats up, hows florida and Ria?" Randy said with a smile.

"Why is my girl calling you" Cody said to Randy.

"Oh its fab, but I needed to ask you something about Maria" Kelly said.

"Yeah? what is it" Randy asked confused.

"Well, I was just wondering, shes gunna hate me for asking you this but, whats going on between you guys?"

"What? what do you mean" Randy said.

"Well, Maria thinks that your friendship is like.. " Kelly said but heard Maria getting up. "You know nevermind, forget it, bye" kelly said cutting the phone.

"Waitt, Kelly!" Randy said, but it was too late.

"What happen bro" Cody said.

"I dont know, she didnt say, but somethings not right" Randy said.  
><em>What did she wanna say? What about our friendship? <em>

XXXXXXXXXX


	13. I'm only doing this for her

**Chapter 13 :)  
>Sorrry it was soo late, was being lazy to put it up, ahh summer days ;)<br>Lemme know what you thinkkk ;D**

Its the afternoon that the girls come back from vacation. Cody comes to the airport to pick the girls up. He waits there until the girls come; then sees them coming after ten minutes.

"Babee!" Kelly said running to him.

"Hey" he said smiling and giving her a hug with a kiss.

"I missed you" Kelly said with a flirty smile.

"I missed you more my kelly kins" Cody said pinching her cheeks.

"Hello I'm still here yanoo" Maria said struggling with the luggage.

"Oh rightt" Kelly said with a giggle.

"Hey I wouldnt forget Ria now" Cody said giving her a hug. "Welcome back girls, had fun?" he said looking at them both while carying the luggage.

"yeap, great fun" Maria said. "So how come you only came? Maria asked.

"Yeah, wheres the rest" Kelly said.

"Oh well, John's lazy butt is at home and Mickie's at her aunts house" Cody said.

"And, Randy?" Maria asked biting her lip.

"Oh well, he" Cody said. "Hes.. at Virgina" Cody finally said looking at Ria.

"Hes at Virgina?" Kelly said shocked.

"Yeah, he had to go there for something, I dont know he didnt say" Cody said.

"Ohhh" Maria said trying to hide the hurt.

Kelly looks at her, "well lets go now" she said taking Maria's arm.

"You alrightt" Kelly whispered to her.

"ye- yeahh" Maria said looking down as they walked out the airport.

XXXXXXXXXX John and Mickie

"So Cody went to pick them up today" Mickie said.

"Yeah, I know" John said. "So could we tell em now?"

"Geez, let them settle in, we will dont worry" Mickie said.

"I know" John sighed, taking Mickie in his arms.

Mickie leans in on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"How about we do something today" Mickie said.

"Like what" Jon said playing with her hair.

"Come on, I know a place" Mickie said getting up and taking his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX Back with Kelly and Maria later at Kelly's place.

"What a douchebag" Kelly said unpacking her clothes. Maria silently helps her unpack, and doesn't respond.

"How could he just do that" Kelly said.

"I dont know, but you know what I'm happy he did" Maria said. "I don't even wanna see him after he just left without telling me?" she said flopping on the bed.

"Oh hunny" Kelly said coming over to her. "I know, but maybe theres a real logical reason why he left."

"Without telling me?" Maria said a tear flowing down her cheek.

"I-" Kelly said not knowing what to say but just hugs her.

"You know what" Maria said wiping her tears. "Why am I crying for him?, he doesnt give a shit about me, so why should I"

"Maria, dont beat yourself up by saying this, just let it all out" Kelly said giving her a hug.

"No, its true though. I mean what did I think, he liked me back? ha what was I thinking. Just forget it, kells, Im not going to tell him, and thats final" Maria said and left.

"Maria- but" Kelly said running after her.

XXXXXXXXXXX Cody is just about to enter his house. He opens the door to his house and Cdy sees Randy.

"Duddde get inside" Cody said pushing him in the house while closing the door. "Someone's going to see you man"

"Sorrry" Randy said. "So you told her that I'm in Vacouver right"

"Its Virgina you dumbass" Cody said.

"Like it matters" aAndy said rolling his eyes. "So hows Ria?"

"Shes good, oh and so is Kelly, thanxs for asking" Cody said sarastically.

"Dude, you know what I meant" Randy said.

"yeah yeah, So first you cant leaave this house for another day" Cody said.

"I know, Im not stupid Rhodes"

"Well,you kinda ar-"

"Shut up, So did Ria say anything about when you told her I left"

"Noo, she was down tho" Cody said.

"Well, Im only doing this for her" Randy said.

"I know man"

"She probably is cursing the hell out of me right now" Randy said.

"Why do you say that?" Cody asked.

"Because I've never missed any of her birthdays since, and I'm never going to" Randy said.

Cody smiles and pats his back, "Its all going to be worth it, shes going to love what you've planned"

"Lets just hope she does" Randy said.


	14. I did it

**CHAPTER 14 :) REVIEW/COMMENT  
>Sorrrry it was soooo late :$ I went on vacation, and you know summer. Well heres the last episode! :)<br>Lemme know what you thought of it all :***

Its 5 minutes from midnight, and Maria is in her room reading a book. Kelly, Mickie and Maria's parents are about to enter her room with a chocolate fudge cake for her birthday.

12:00!

"Omg lets gooo" Kelly whispered holding the cake.

They all enter the room and yell SURPRISEEE!

"Happy birthday my princess" Maria's dad said giving her a hug and kiss on the head.

"Guyss, I told you not to do this" Maria said putting her book down.

"Don't be silly its my daughters birthday today" Maria's mom said giving her a hug. "Happy birthday hun"

"Thanks" Maria said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYY" Kelly and Mickie both scream making Maria jump.

"Damn guys" Maria said with a slight giggle. The girls all laugh and give her a hug.

"I can't believe you guys did this" Maria said looking at them all. "I told you not too"

"You should know we never listen" Kelly said.

"Yeah I've noticed" Maria said.

"Okay now lets cut this cake, and then look forward to tomorrow" Mickie said.

"Hey, nothing tommorrow, no party nothing" Maria said.

"We'll talk about that tommorrow, now cut the cake" Maria's mom said handing her the knife.

"Okay" Maria said holding the knife.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Maria, happy birthday to you, are you one, two" They all started singing.

"Do we really have to go all the way" Maria said with a chuckle.

"True" Mickie said. Maria laughs and cuts the cake, while they all clap and scream. They all eat the cake, give her, her presents, and have a little fun. Then they all go back to sleep.

XXXXXX Now the morning of her birthday.

"Guys NOO" Maria said talking on the phone.

"Oh come on Ria, todays your day to enjoy" John said.

"I really dont wanna do anything today, sorry" Maria said hanging up the phone.  
><em>Wow, he hasn't even called? I hate this day..<em>

XXXXXX Kelly and Cody

"Shut up!" Kelly said looking at Cody.

"Im serious" Cody said smiling.

"No way no way shut up" Kellly said.

"Im telling the truth" Cody said.

"Dont even fuckin kid, Shut up" Kelly said jumping.

"Okay its getting annoyng now, just see for yourself" Cody said. "Come on dude" Cody said behind the door.

"Miss me" Randy said smirking and coming in.

"Shit man, why'd you lie" Kelly said. "Maria hates you guts you do know that right?"

"Just hear him out" Cody said.

"Well I did this to surprise her" Randy said.

"How is this a surprise?" kelly said.

"He's going to tell her how he feels" Cody said.

"WAIT. WOAH. how doo you feel about her" Kelly said.

"Well, I" Randy said.

"He's like in love with her ever since! more than friends wayy more" Cody said.

"No way omg shut up" Kelly said excited.

"Stop saying that" Cody said.

"Okay, but seriously aww you love her. Your going to tell her! Thats soo sweet" Kelly said smiling.

"Yeah" Randy said smiling. "And I need your help" Randy said.

"Okay, whats the plan" Kelly said.

"Okay so I planned this whole thing near the lake thats near the bridge. I reserved the whole thing and they put decorations and food and everything" Randy said.

"Wow thats incredebile. Ur the romantic type huh?" Kelly said giggling. "Learn something from him idiot" Kelly said talking to Cody.

Randy laughs, "Yeah so I need your help to get Ria there without saying anything about me. Think you can handle it"

"Its going to bee tough, but I'll do it" Kelly said.

"thanxs, I'm really counting on you now" Randy said.

XXXXXX Kelly and Maria

"I don't care your coming!" Kelly said.

"No, I told you I dont wanna do anything today" Maria said.

"But its only dinner, me and you" Kelly said.

"Still" Maria said.

"No idc your coming, lets go change" Kelly said grabbing her hand and taking her upstairs.

"Kelllly" Maria whined.

"Come on, fine lets just go out to dinner not for your birthday just a regular day, ok?"

"Your so annoyin" Maria said.

"Thanxs, now lets change" Kelly said. "I have this dress I want you to wear"

"What no, Im wearing anything" Maria said.

"No come on thats not fair, your going to love it."

Maria and kelly both change. The dress Maria is wearing is actually something Randy got for her, but she doesnt know. Maria is wearing a purple and black dress with long black earrings, black heels, and her hair in her regular deep curls.

"Woow you look stunning" kelly said.

"No, lets just go" Maria said.

"Okie" Kelly said smiling.  
><em>Shes gunna freak!<em>

They both drive off to where Randy told Kelly too. They pass the resturant that Maria thought they were heading to.

"Didn't we just pass our favorite resturant back there" Maria said pointing out the window.

"Uh yeahh, but I know this crazy new resturant, your going to love it" Kelly said smiling.

"Kelllyyy" Maria whined.

"What, kk sorry but its only us two there" Kelly said.

"okayy" Maria said looking down at her phone.  
><em>Wooow still hasnt called<em>

Time passes and they still havent reached the "resturant"

"Kelly are you sure you know where it is" Maria said looking around. "This looks like out of town, are we lost or something?"

"Uh, noo" Kelly said looking around to actually find Randy.

"Uh well it sounds and looks like we are!"

Kelly finally sees the place that Randy told her to leave Maria at. "Uh okay maybe we are" Kelly said.

"Omg Kelly you cant be serious" Maria said.

"Its okay we'll just ask for directions okay" Kelly said stopping the car.

"Where are you going now"

"To ask someone" Kelly said getting out of the car.

"Wait lemme come too" Maria said getting out.

"No just wait out the car" Kelly said leaving.

"Ugh this day cant get worse!" Maria said walking over to the bridge near the lake. Maria takes a big sigh as she thinks about Randy. Suddenly as she goes closer to the bridge she sees a man in a black tux over at the bridge looking at the lake.

"Uh hello?" Maria said, but he didnt respond. "Well me and my friend are kinda lost" Mara said looking at his back. "So I was wondering if you could help us find our wayyy-"

"back home?" Randy said turning around and smiling.

"Randyyy" Maria said shocked.

"Miss me" Randy said smirking and walking closer to her.

"Your here? I thought you were in Virgina" Maria said still in shock.

"Did you really believe that I could miss your birthday" Randy said coming face to face with her. "Happy birthday Ria" Randy said taking her hands.

Maria just smiles,"Thanxs, but why'd you lie to me idiot" Maria said.

"Because if I didnt I wouldnt be able to do this" Randy said. As soon as he said that the whole lake brightnens up with lights and decorations all around it. It looks like a magical place. A boat comes up in the lake waiting for them.

Randy extends his hand out, which Maria takes it. They sit in the little boat/canoe.

"I cant even believe this" Maria said smiling bigger than ever.

Randy smiles at her smile, "Its all for you"

"Its beautiful Randy, I love it soo much" she said looking at him.

"You look beautiful" Randy said.

"Thanxs" she said looking in his eyes. "But hey you dont look so bad yourself"

Randy chuckles.

"So why'd you do all this" Maria said.

"hm many reasons" Randy said.

"Im listening" Maria said.

"Well first of all its your birthday, 2nd of all I wanted to do something special for you, and lastly to do this" he said looking at her eyes then putting his lips against hers. She closes her eyes and puts her hands around his neck. It turns out to be what they both wanted all along. Maria breaks the kiss.

"Uum" Maria said trying to hide her smile by looking down.

Randy smiles and lifts her chin up, and looks in her eyes. "I like the way you sound in the morning when we're on the phone and without a warning. I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard. I like the way I cant keep my focus, I watch you talk and you don't notice. I heear the words but all I an think is we should be together."

Randy wipes her eyes as tears roll down her cheek, and as she smiles.

"I love you Maria, and I want to be you best friend boyfriend" he said smiling.

Maria giggles and presses her lips against his. "I want to be your bst friend girlfriend, I love you, and I'm sorry I didnt have the guts to tell you before"

"Hey, all that matters now is the presnt and that we did tell each other" Randy said putting his arms around her waist as she leans in him. They watch the stars as they go along the boat. "I did it" Randy mummbled as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
